An electronic cigarette normally uses a vaporizer to heat and vaporize the cigarette liquid solution (e-liquid) to produce vapor for users to inhale. Compared to tobacco cigarette, a lack of tobacco tars is an advantage of electronic cigarette, which reduces tobacco harm to people and gradually becomes the reason for electronic cigarettes being substitution for tobacco cigarettes on the market.
Currently, the electronic cigarettes sold on the market with replaceable or refillable e-liquid comprise a rod-shaped battery assembly, a rod-shaped vaporizer assembly and a mouthpiece. The rod-shaped vaporizer assembly comprises a vaporizer comprising a liquid-storage device and a vaporizing device, wherein the vaporizing device comprises a liquid-guiding wick and a heating coil. The rod-shaped battery assembly comprises an air sensor, a circuit board and a battery etc. The battery provides the heating coil of the vaporizer with power. After being powered, the heating coil may heat up the e-liquid drawn up by the liquid-guiding wick. The e-liquid is therefore vaporized and turns into vapor coming out of the electronic cigarette. Upon pausing smoking, the vapor in the electronic cigarettes known on the market may flows back to the rod-shaped battery assembly due to the pressure caused by the vapor lingering on in the vaporizer. Thus the moisture in the vapor may run through the air sensor and the circuit board located in the rod-shaped battery assembly and stick to them. After a period of reaction, this will cause corrosion of electronic components of the air sensor and the circuit board or cause short circuit or open circuit, which therefore gives rise to malfunction of the electronic cigarette.